Caribbean Curse Gallery
For ALL those times when there's nothing else to say but OMG! Got something funny, silly, incredible, etc. This is the place to post it, our official GALLERY! Cannon Defense 01.jpg|An ice glacier created using Ice Glitch in Cannon Defense. Scoundrel 01.jpg|Scoundrel of the Seas, Somehow attracted 2 Warships... Not a problem, SINK THEM ALL! screenshot_2012-02-19_18-34-16.jpg|skull and bones is severly glithed in low graphics mode... Feats of Strength - Second Place 02.jpg|2012 Feats of Strength... FIRST Country Boy, SECOND Cursed Charlie and THIRD Jack Gleaming. Feats of Strength - Second Place 01.jpg|2012 Feats of Strength... Games Master James Howe at the finish line. Potco sail emblem.png|Specialcheeseburger's Sail Emblem Competition Entry. Mckennas Sail Emblem Entry.png|McKenna's Sail Emblem Entry Dagger & Snake Sail Emblem Entry.png|Dagger and Snake Sail Emblem Ninja Skull.png|Special Cheeseburger's Ninja Skull screenshot_2012-05-18_21-09-20.jpg|a picture of sarah Jrs brig using sea chest view glitch Leaderboard02.jpg|Look where our Guild Master made it to on the Official Leaderboards. O_O Leaderboard03.jpg|As a Guild we're FINALLY starting to make our mark on the Caribbean,,, Lucky Loot Laura - MASTERING.jpg|Lucky Loot Laura reaching MASTER level while catching a fish... ROFL Kriss and Gary - dancing a jig.jpg|Gary Cursebreaker shares a Dance with Guild Master Kriss. LOL Screenshot 2012-07-10 09-10-24.jpg|Long-Toe Joe hacking an Ancient Fly Trap to Master Sword. Screenshot 2012-07-11 06-55-22.jpg|Black Jack... As percieved by Long-Toe Joe. Screenshot 2012-07-13 10-03-31.jpg Screenshot 2012-07-17 00-50-18.jpg|Long-Toe Joe hauling in some pretty EPIC Loot... No Edge of the World required. Francis Faust (PDF Invasion).jpg|Random undead boss ; Francis Faust appearing during an Invasion on Padres del Fuego. Foul Crenshaw (Port Royal).jpg|Random undead boss ; Foul Crenshaw appearing in the Cemetary on Port Royal. Edward Lohand 2(Beckett's Quarry).jpg|Random EITC boss ; Edward Lohand appearing in Beckett's Quarry. Bonecracker 2(Pantano River).jpg|Random creature boss ; Bonecracker appearing in Pantano River on Cuba. Henry Flint (EITC Flagship).jpg|Random EITC boss ; Henry Flint appearing aboard an EITC flagship. Edward Lohand (EITC Flagship).jpg|Random EITC boss ; Edward Lohand appearing aboard an EITC flagship. Blackheart (Misty Mire).jpg|Random undead boss ; Blackheart appearing in Misty Mire on Tortuga. Bonecracker (Pantano River).jpg|Random creature boss ; Bonecracker appearing in Pantano River on Cuba. Francis Faust (Lava Gorge).jpg|Random undead boss ; Francis Faust appearing in Lava Gorge on Padres del Fuego. Rip Tail (Outcast).jpg|Random creature boss ; Rip Tail appearing on Outcast Isle. Stench (El Sudoron).jpg|Random undead boss ; Stench appearing in El Sudoron on Padres del Fuego. Devilwing (Wicked Thicket).jpg|Random creature boss ; Devilwing appearing in Wicked Thicket on Port Royal. Nathaniel Grimm (Kingshead).jpg|Random navy boss ; Nathaniel Grimm appearing in the Marching Grounds on Kingshead. Phineas Fowl (Beckett's Quarry).jpg|Random EITC boss ; Phineas Fowl appearing in Beckett's Quarry on Padres del Fuego. Zachariah Sharp (Beckett's Quarry).jpg|Rabdom EITC boss ; Zachariah Sharp appearing in Beckett's Quarry on Padres del Fuego. Kriss Wild Wolf - Silver Freeze (LEGENDARY).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding the LEGENDARY Silver Freeze! Kriss Wild Wolf - Bejeweled Broadsword (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a Bejeweled Broadsword (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Doll of Sacred Rituals (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a Doll of Sacred Rituals (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Gorilla Repeater (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a Gorilla Repeater (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Grand Blunderbuss (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a Grand Blunderbuss (FAMED) Kriss Wild Wolf - Great Hawk Sabre (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a Great Hawk Sabre (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Hex Breaker Musket (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a Hex Breaker Musket (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Kingfisher Sabre (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a Kingfisher Sabre (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Razortooth Sword (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a Razortooth Sword (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Scoundrel's Knives (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding Scoundrel's Knives (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Shark Fang Knives 1 (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding Shark Fang Knives #1 (FAMED). On a Materials Run. Kriss Wild Wolf - Shark Fang Knives 2 (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding Shark Fang Knives #2 (FAMED). On the VERY NEXT Materials Run. Kriss Wild Wolf - Spirit Binder Doll (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a Spirit Binder Doll (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Swamp Dagger (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a Swamp Dagger (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Swamp Throwing Knives (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding Swamp Throwing Knives (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - Viper's Den Knives (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding Viper's Den Knives (FAMED). Kriss Wild Wolf - War Scattergun (FAMED).jpg|Kriss Wild Wolf finding a War Scattergun (FAMED). Screenshot 2012-06-21 16-29-12.jpg|Mr. Mister finding The Emerald Curse (LEGENDARY). Screenshot 2012-07-02 21-53-59.jpg|Mr. Mister finding a Nautilus Blade (FAMED). Screenshot 2012-07-11 06-28-24.jpg|First cast after reaching Fishing Level 20... Who should Long Toe Joe find? None other than Speedy Lou! Screenshot 2012-07-11 12-08-50.jpg|Long Toe Joe adds Glittering Girl to his Legendary Fish collection. Screenshot 2012-07-11 12-22-46.jpg|Yup... On the cast right after catching Glittering Girl, Fog Bell decides to take a bite at Long Toe Joe... After a 5 minute struggle, Fog Bell is one scale smaller... Return to - Caribbean Curse Wiki